Legendary Tamer
by HazArDcDrAgoN
Summary: This story take place 2 year after takato's parent died . but he think he have a good friend in the real they abandoned takato for 1 ! mistake that he do    But the good side is takato recieve a powerfull power thanks to that accident  don't forget R&R
1. Ch 1 : A new story

Ok this is my first fic and I'm sorry if I have so many false at languange coz I'm not really study properly at english and japanese in class so ….. yeah…. My english and japanese is suck .

And I'm like to use an japanese version but …. Some time because the situation sometime I'm use the english version

* * *

><p>Before start i will thanks to my guide coz without his help I'm helpless to complete this story<p>

Without any chit-chat :

**LEGENDARY TAMER**

_Ch 1 : A new story_

_This story take place when takato's parent is dead_

"Another beautiful day passed and the tamer still not home from schooll trip"said takato with spacing out when looking at the sky

"Takato the tamer is arrived and they at park now"

"Nah , at a right time" " c'mon boy go to the park "

================================================== At The Park ==========================================================

"Hey Henry long time no see "

"Yeah Why are you not go with us at the trip ?"

"I have a problem and decide not join the trip " said takato lying

"What problem ? "

"Don't worry now the problem is solved "

"Good to hear that"

_Suddenly a digital field appear_

"Time for work " said takato rushing at the digital field following guilmon and henry and of couse the little bunny terriermon . in the middle of digital field they meet the remaining tamer

"Hey ruki , kenta , kazu , and ryo Long time no see "

" You too googles "

"Emmm guys not to part the reunion but there is the enemy "

**_Digimon annalizer : MetalGreymon (Virus) Perfect Cyborg Digimon, the digivolved form of Greymon his special attack Giga Destroyer  
><em>**

"Ohh c'mon why a perfect at an opening ?"

"Matrix evolution….. Wargrowlmon , Taomon , Rapidmon , Justimon ! "

"Some time I'm jealous coz only you can evolve to ultimate " Said terriemon with a joking face

"Giga destroyer ! "

"Card slash Brave shield " said takato with brave tone

"Now ! Golden triangle " command jenry to rapidmon

" Golden triangle "

"Huh … The attack hit him directly but he got nothing even a scratch "

"Giga destroyer ! "

" Arghh " After hitted by the attack the digimon de-evolve to their child form and un-able to move

"This is bad "

"Very … Very bad "

The sittuation leaving the the tamer directly to the Black MetalGreymon and ready to attack again

"Oh no if he attack and we finish "

"Giga destroyer ! "

"No ! "

Suddenly takato sight become all black and appear a ferocious dragon with a no foot but something like a tail and an armour with a big wing and a hazard symbol in his chest

"Who are you ? " Said takato with fear in his entire body

"Don't you afraid I'm is guilmon's Ultimate form … Megidramon "

"No … NOO ! " " guilmon never be like you ! "

"You can say as you like but I'm just warn you if you not let guilmon evolve to mega all of you will dead" then megidramon disappear and the condition back to normal

_Bommmm_

_"Arghhhh"_

_They take the whole dammage but still can stand_

_"If the second attack hit us and we'll finished for sure …."_

_"Last blow , Giga destroyer ! "_

_"Ok you win Megidramon help us now _!_ "_

"Guilmon warp evolution '**_A/N : I use warp evolution coz simple '_**_ ….Megidramon"_

_"Megidramon an ultimate digimon he is ferocious and strongest among the four great dragon his special attack megiddo flame " said ruki read her digivice_

_"Finish him … Megidramon "_

_"Megiddo flame ! _

_"Wuarghh !" Black MetalGreymon defeated in one blow but powerfull one_

_But suddenly Megidramon lost control and attack anything around him to an ash_

_"What are you doing takato stop him he's your partner "_

_"Yeah you're right , Megidramon stop … now ! "_

_Megidramon stopped and de-evolve to gigimon , Guilmon's baby II form_

_================================================== Few Days After The Accident ==============================================_

"What's wrong Takatomon ? " said gigimon looking at his sad tamer

"They mad on me coz i let you evolve to a ferocious dragon beast megidramon "

"But I think if you not let me evolve all of us will die "

"You're right boy" "Nah , what about walk around park get some fresh air ?"

"Ok"


	2. Ch 2 : LW Revealed

Ch 2 : L .W . Revealed

====================================================== On the park =====================================================

"Ahhhh some time we come here with the tamer but now ….. alone "

"Hey Takato i think your digivice glowing "

_The digivice glowing and changing then show a symbol and a massage_

_You want to help us Takato Matsuki-kun ?_

_Yes_

_No_

_"Huh ? "_

_"What's wrong Takato ? "_

_"After changing my digivice show a symbol an a massage that sound like a help request "_

_"I think when I answer yes maybe I'll go to another adventure " guilmon nodded and takato answer yes for the request_

_Then a massage pop-out again and say_

Good choice now go to the shed over there I will wait at there

_"C'Mon boy , to a new adventure ! " guilmon nodded and they run to the shed to meet the sender of the massage_

_After they arrived to the shed the looked inside and found an angel type digimon standing in front of a portal_

_"So you're the sender of that massage ? "_

_"The name is ophanimon I'm is 1 from 3 celestial digimon that protect the Digital world "_

**Digimon annalyser : 'Ophanimon Ophan type Digimon her special attack is Eden Javelin that Radiates a beam of purifying light from its javelin. '**

_"Okay to the point did digital world have a serious problem so you choose me ? but why choose me ?_

_"First coz the sovereig tell me about you and I'm interest in you and your partner that have a Digital hazard power "_

_"Digital Hazard ? "_

_"You know the digimon named megidramon ? " _

_"Of course I know coz that is guilmon ultimate form "_

**'A/N : In this fic guilmon ultimate form is megidramon not dukemon **'

"Nah I ask you once again you want to help us protect the digital world ? "

"My pleasure "

"But this will be a long journey "

"Don't worry I'm ready "

"Good after you pass the portal you will be find the legendary warrior that help me protect D.W. "

"But can you explain why my digivice is changing ? "

"Your digivie changing coz in there you can't do a 'slash' so he is modified him self to suit that condition " "But you can choose 3 card that you want to have in your digivice so you can use the card without a slash just to call the card name "

After Takato choose 3 card from his card deck he left the card deck in the floor and said "Okay I'm done with the 3 card "

"Now Said the card name and said 'load' "

"Aero wing , hyper speed , brave shield load ! "

The card loaded then guilmon glowing and said " hey I think now I can use the card with my own "

"Good "

"Now get going "

"Ok"

After a few sec in the portal the arrived at the Legendary warrior place

" Welcome Takato matsuki "

" Who are you ? where the legendary warrior ? " said Ophanimon with a pale face

"They're not one of your friend ? "

"Not at all "


	3. Ch 3 : Safe your new friend !

CH 3 : Safe your new friend !

"Who are you ? " Said Takato

"Where is the L . W . ? " Said Ophanimon with a fear in his face

"Don't worry they alright and not hurt even a scratch, Honey "

" Honey ... " Said Takato with an odd tone and anime style sweetdrop

"Who are you ? don't hide at the shadow reveal your self ! "said Takato

"You don't have to know about me " said the shadow " If you want them they at that castle " said the shadow then pointing a haunted looking castle

"But to make this more fun i'll ready put the to sleep and and control them . If you can beat you can safe them "

"That sound like easy "

" Easy huh . Nah what about this ..." The shadow raise his hand and a big clock appear

"A clock ? "

" If you can't defeat them until 6 o'clock they will ... DIE "

"Go right now Takato you just have less than 3 hour and i'm counting on you "

" No prob , C'mon boy "

"Right behind you "

========= In the Castle =======

"So your Takato Matsuki huh " Said a young boy with a emotionless face and red eye

"Yeah you're right "

"Are you strong enough to defeat all of us ? " said the goggle one that come with the other

" I think i'm not that strong but i'll do my best " said guilmon represent his tamer

" Then ... SPIRIT EVOLUTION ! Wolfmon , Agnimon , Fairymon , Blitzmon , Chakmon , lowemon "

_**Digimon Annalizer : **_

_**Wolfmon : Warrior type & human hybrid level digimon his special attack is licht sieger that use his Uses its "Licht Schwert" swords to slice its enemies in two or launch a light blast**_

_**Agnimon : Demon man type & human hybrid level digimon his special attack is Burning Salamander that release a flame dragon from his fist**_

_**Fairymon : Fairy type & human hybrid level digimon his special attack is brezza petalo Throws long, thin tornadoes erupting from its fingertips**_

_**Blitzmon : Cybord type & human hybrid level digimon his special attack is mjollnir thunder that Calls lightning to its body and then releases it through a physical medium with a punch**_.

_**Chakmon : Beastmon type & human hybrid level digimon his special attack is **_**Kachikachi Kocchin that ****Blows cold wind from its mouth to freeze its opponents.**

**Lowemon : Human beast type & human hybrid level digimon his special attack is endlich meteor that **_**Gathers energy in the jaws of the lion head on its chest and releases a burst of energy.**_

"Boy prepare your self this will be hard "

"Guilmon matrix evolution ...Wargrowlmon " The red lizard glowing and changing to a cyborg digimon with a canon on his chest

"Atomic blaster ! "

"That will never be enough to defeat us no matter how hard you try " After say that the agnimon block the attack reflect it back wargrowlmon that take the whole damage

"Arghhh "

" Just that ? "

After the smoke is clear the juggernaut stand up again and trying to aim but he have no other power left

"Hah ... we'll finish this " All of them attack at the same time and the attack joined and become a huge javelin that ready to hit wargrowlmon

"No at this state guilmon can be deleted from that attack "

"Final javelin ! "

'_**A/N : That attack is mine so you don't have to spend your time to search about that attack '**_

" NO ! "


	4. Ch 4 :The power of Digital Hazard

Ch 4 : The power of Digital Hazard

Right before the 'Javelin' hit Takato the time is froze and then Takato hear a a voice that say " Let him evolve or you'll be die " after say that the time back to normal again and Takato didn't have any other choice

" Guilmon warp evolution "

" Wakkata "

"Guilmon warp evolution …. Megidramon "

The cyborg juggernaut is gone but replaced by a big dragon digimon with snake shaped tail in his under part of his body . The dragon ready to announce an attack

"Meggido Flame "

That attack hit the javelin and explode to make a big explosion that make the L . W . that got the impact to de-digivolve to their human form and at a most like light speed he covered his tamer with his big wing

" Thank you , boy "

"You're welcome "

After Megidramon de-digivolve to Guilmon they see the clock is right at 6 and the L . W . Get up the googles said

"Congratulation , Takato Matsuki you passed the trial "

Suddenly the enviroment around the battle field changing and after a while the creepy looking castle changing to a shining crystal castle

"Wait a minute…. " . " I have a few question "

" First , Trial for what "

" This trial is to check if you already to receive and use the powerfull power of the Digital Hazard through you partnet digimon " , " And with that you prove to sovereign you is ready to use the Digital Hazard power and tamed the stongest dragon digimon in all dragon species "

" And second , when I came here ? "

" From the very beginning "

" Masakka , That forest is part of this castle in illusion right ? "

" 100 score for you "

After that the goggles said

"I think is rude to let your new friend not to know your name " , " My name is Takuya , in my left is izumi or you an call her with 'Z' and in my right is kouji and next of him is junpei then that boy is kouji twin brother kouichi " Said Takuya while pointing at kouichi that have a serious face at his book " Then last is our younger in the team Tomoki "

After a few minute talking Ophanimon coming with … you can said a 'mission'

" I have a strong feeling to send you to maze forest but I don't know why "

" Okay we'll follow your feeling " , " Okay guys heading to maze forest " said Takuya leading the team and of course Takato following them

" AND DON'T GET LOST IN THE MAZE FOREST ! " said Ophanimon with shouting before they leaving the castle

" DON'T WORRY WE'LL NOT LOST IN THERE ! "


	5. Ch 5 : A Forgotten Warrior

OK Minna sorry for let you waiting about 2 week coz **I HAVE COOSE A WRONG PLACE FOR MY HOLYDAY **and I'm ended in a place where there is no electricity …..

Nah , one more ….. HAPPY NEW YEAR !

GOOD BYE 2011 !

WELCOME 2012 !

Legendary Tamer Ch 5 : A Forgotten Warrior

Once Takato and the group arrive at maze forest they take about 12 minute to the center of maze forest . When they reach the center they saw tree digimon protecting a crimson portal

" So are you all the tamer and the legendary warrior ? " said one of the voice

"Guilmon , Gabumon , and Veemon ? "

"I don't know if there are more than one guilmon … but how ? I possitive guilmon is the digimon that I create so there is no other guilmon " said takato with a confuse face

'_**Digimon annaliser : 'Guilmon : Reptile type digimon his special attack Rock Breaker: Destroys rocks with its tough foreclaw**_

_**Gabumon : Reptile type digimonhis special attack is Petit Fire: Releases a stream of blue ice-like flames from its mouth**_

_**Veemon : Small Dragon type digimon his special attack is V-mon Head: Knocks down the opponent with an intense headbut**_

"Did you know before you draw guilmon you're already seen guilmon in your dream ? "

"But I can't remmember that "

"Ofcouse not coz _william _have erase that moment from your memory "

"Em Who ? " ask Takuya then followed by his pal koji

"William is the first chosen children " Then Takato said

"Can you back to the topic why I there is 2 guilmon or maybe more than 2"

"Guilmon is just 2 you and me . all this story begin when i dreamed about meet a boy and have some adventure together that dream always I get for about 4 night and when we have a talk with gennai he said that boy in my dream is my next partner but I never leave william side and have a new partner and gennai said the boy in my dream will have a same dream with me then we ask gennai if we can mix up with that dream . Gennai told us when we come to Qinglongmon the one of the sovereign he can help us , when we have a talk with him , he give william power to enter my dream and erase that boy memory bout the meeting with me and when william erase your memori about the meeting and he feel bad then he decide to leave my data from his baby I to ultimate even megidramon and the next you know what happen "

" Wooow that is really long explanation but with that I understand and why are you and your friend doing here ? " Said takato with a satisfied face

"I want you guys help "

"Help for what ? " Said Koichi with a serious face

" When we fight an monstrous digimon named apocalymon he used his attack to turn us into a binary data but with overwhelming will to defeat apocalymon we can back to normal but….. when william back his data is unstable and when we ask to gennai he said with the help of digivice light he can back to normal but we realise that william's digivice is turned into a data among with him we just wish some day a new chosen children will set him free "

After that their digivice shine a blinding light athat force them to close their eye if don't want to get blind . After that the light is smaller and smaller until shaped like a boy and then the light is gone and replaced with william

"Arigato minna , for help me "

" So with this there is no prob with maze forest then let's head back to ophanimon castle " Said takuya with happily

"Are you coming with us william ?"

"Hha~ don't worry I have my place but thank you for the offer " Then he walk away in the opposite way from takato and the other

Okay that's for now ^^ I hope you enjoy


	6. Ch 6 : Unexpected enemy !

CH 6 : Unexpected enemy !

After few day passed in peace suddenly a big crow of digimon forcing to Ophanimon castle but the crow is stopped by Takato and pals before destroying the castle after about 30 minute battling that 'endless' crow they loss a big amount of energy . The L.W. can't keep their digimon form and back to human form eventhough Megidramon de-evolve to Guilmon they think that mess is over but suddenly a very big digimon with a chain all over he's body attack them and make the group to take a critical damage

" ARRRGHHH ! "

"Damn I think this is over and let my guard down "

"The same with us " Said the remaining concious member

"Guilmon , can you evolve ? " Ask Takato to Guilmon " I don't have enough power to evolve , sorry " is the answer

"I must evolve no matter what … "  
>In the middle of their 'evolution' problem the digimon ready to lauch a second attack<p>

"Oh my … He is ready to attack again ? and I know for sure if this attack hit us we'll be gone for sure " Said koichi that have a wake from his 'sleep'

"Takato what about testing the brave shield ? but this just block 1 attack and if he lauch another attack I don't know what will happen "

============================================Slow Motion=================================================================

"Look the attack is coming Guilmon ! "

" I got this , Brave shield ACTIVE ! " Said Takato then the brave shield appear and block refrect the attack back to the attacker but that seem not work "

"Pyuhh ,, I think this is the end "

" Yeah but the 2nd attack is coming ! "

" No way … I don't want to die like this "when the attack is want about to hit the group suddenly a knight with crimson as his color blocked the attack

" Dukemon crimson mode …. read Takato from his digivice "

_**Digimon annaliser : Dukemon crimson mode(Ultimate) : Holy Knight Type digimon his special attack Quo Vadis: Disintegrates the opponent into electrons with the Gungnir, then consigns them to oblivion within another dimension whither thou canst not follow.**_

"Wew That's a close one "  
>suddenly william appear riding a metal digimon followed by another digimon<p>

_**Digimon annaliser : MetalGarurumon(Ultimate) : Cyborg type digimon his special attack is Cocytus Breath Spews cold air at absolute zero that completely freezes everything, and instantly brings the victim's vital functions to a halt.**_  
><em><strong>Imperial dramon paladin mode(Ultimate) : Ancient Dragon Man type digimon his special attack Omega Blade Cuts the opponent in two with a single stroke of its Omni Sword, resetting and clearing their configuration data.<strong>_

============================================ End of the Slow motion========================================================  
>"Takato daijobu ka ? "<p>

"Don't worry I'm fine but them … "

" Qinglongmon what are you doing here and why are you attack them ? "

_**Digimon annaliser : Qinglongmon : Holy Dragon type digimon his special attack is Fūshikade**_

"Hwaarrgg" Is the answer for the question

"william something wrong happen with him " Said Metal Garurumon

" I think so …. Oh yeah , Takato I think this is not the save place to rest so I'll help you guys to back to your 'base' "

" OK "

"Nah , While me and Fladramon as a decoy MetalGarurumon and Dukemon CM will help you "

" Are this okay ? "

"This will be fine but don't get to long "

"Ryoukai!"  
>while evacuation process , william start his action as a decoy<p>

"I don't know what happen to you but I will fight you if it needed"

"Fūshikade !"

"What that take MetalGarurumon and Dukemon CM so long ? "  
>After about 3 minute MetalGarurumon and Dukemon CM back<p>

"Nahh ,, It's time to counter attack , are you ready guys ? "

"Any time "

"Make sure not to delete him … "

"Okay , As a opening …. KNUCKLE FIRE ! Metal Snout ! Quo Vadist ! "  
>The three attack hit Qinglongmon directly but that's like nothing<p>

"If that attack give you a scratch you never called as a sovereign "  
>After battle about 5 minute william notice an odd tatto around Qinglongmon upper body and decide to attack the tatto and that's idea is work when MetalGarurumon , Fladramon , and Dukemon CM attack that tatto the tatto disappear and Qinglongmon back to his sense<p>

"Thank you william …. and sorry to leave you another mission but will take this mission ? "

" Of course why not ? and what is the mission ? "

"Just a couple say ago I detect some think wrong in around and that was right when we the 4 holy beast arrive in there change into a strange tower coz his shape is spiral so we called it 'Spiral Tower' suddenly the tamer except Takato attack us with an inbelieve able power and we got knocked after that I can't remmember but I'm possitive something wrong is in the tower so your mission is :  
>Set free the other holy beast and the tamer then defeat the trouble maker as always "<p>

"Okay "

" TO THE SPIRAL TOWER ! "


	7. Ch 7 : Enter the Spiral Tower

Ch 7 : Enter the Spiral Tower

While Takato & the L.W. is resting at Ophanimon castle william his digimon ready to enter the Spiral Tower . When enter the Spiral tower william found nothing in the 1st floor so he go on the 2nd floor where the enemy is wait.

"So you're my next opponent ? Zhuqiaomon "

_**Digimon annaliser : Zhuqiamon Holy Bird Digimon his special attack is Kouen**_

"Hwarrhhh " After having a 'one-sided question' the digimon is rady to fight

"Minna , the enemy is really strong so don't undertimate them… so fladramon de-evolve then warp to imperialdramon "

"Veemon warp evolution Imperialdramon "

"Imperialdramon mode changing … " While the mode changing process Zhuqiaomon attack and canceling plus heavy damaging the poor imperialdramon causing him to de-evolve to chibimon .

"See…. that's why I said not to undertimate the enemy " But in william heart he want Zhuqiaomon to deleted after what he do to the poor imperialdramon , but remmembering he have an importan role as an sovereign so he burried away he's feeling to delete Zhuqiamon .  
>Trying to stay cold he take his counter attack<p>

"Garuru Tomahawk …. " like Qinglongmon the attack means nothing to Zhuqiamon

"Guys detect and destroy the tatto so he can back to his sense "

"Ryoukai , Tatto detected … Tatto area left wing "

"William you think I can freeze that 'fire' ?"

"Maybe … but I must have a believe in you so try it on "

"Grand cross freezer … Omega Blade  
>The attack hit dirrectly but still can't break the Tatto<p>

"Again , Grand cross freezer …. Omega Blade  
>The attack hit and destroy the Tatto leaving dust and Zhuqiamon in pain<p>

"Thank you but to go on the next floor first you must solve the puzzle then the puzzle will give you an Question or sentence that contain a clue to the code that will open the door to the next floor where Xuanwumon lies "

"How complicated … Just blow the ceiling and we can go to the next floor "

"Your 'all-simple' attitude not change after all but that useless this tower have some power to absord the damage that's why even my attack dealt nothing to this room no not just this room but the other room too and maybe this tower …. "

"ZzZzZ…. okay so what I got here ? :

[4] [7] [8]

[2] [ ?] [6]

[1] [3] [5]

"What I must do with this number ? Are you have a clue Zhuqiaomon ? "

"Sorry but I don't have a any clue "

"William , maybe you must insert the next number "

"But with what ? I mean look at this puzzle don't have any input device "

"Coz you said that it make sense now "

"Look at this picture mamemon to big mamemon maybe this is the clue "

"I get it now we must arrange the number from mamemon to big mamemon or you can say from small to big "

"you're right guys … now lets arrange this then kick some butt "After about a minute the puzzle solved show up two portal with red and black colour

"What is it now ? maybe I must choose one from this portal coz I like red then I choose red "  
>Right when they pass the portal some thing weird happen they ended in the outside of the tower not the next room then they re-enter the tower and take the opposide portal the black one<br>and foila they ended in from of other sovereign


End file.
